24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Jack Bauer and George Mason investigate the area the Drazen's paid to remove the power. Nina Myers tries to warn Jack that his family has gone missing but is stopped by Mason. Teri Bauer looks over her home trying to spark her memory while one of the Drazen's assassins closes in. Kim Bauer finds herself in the middle of a drug deal, while David Palmer releases Keith's story to the press. Previously on 24 : Previously on 24 Episode guide : Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. : The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 06:00:00 Teri Bauer and Phil Parslow are walking towards the front door. As Phil is telling a story, Jovan Myovic is waiting behind a tree for them. With his gun raised, he slowly walks towards the door. As they try to open the door, however, the alarm goes off inside of the house, and Myovic drops back behind a bush. Teri wants the alarm to stop, but she can't remember the code to turn it off. The alarm company calls, but Teri can't get them to do anything either since she doesn't have the password. Back at California Plaza, Nina Myers finds out that the man who was just killed is named Alan Morgan, who worked for Pacific Electric in Saugus. Nina tells Jack, who wants to know where Grid 26-GG is (the area that Morgan was supposed to get paid by Alexis Drazen in exchange for $50,000). Nina leaves to try and find that area. The Superior Alarm officers, Newman and his partner, arrive and turn off the alarm. She says that she is Teri Bauer, but when asked for ID, she is confused and looks for her purse. While looking, the guards see pictures of her, Jack, and Kim on the wall. They realize that she obviously lives there. She says that Kim probably set the code. The officers go to check their contacts outside of the house. As they leave, Teri looks at the photos on the wall. Jovan Myovic watches the officers go outside. 06:05:46 George Mason arrives at Jack's location and asks why there's always a body count wherever Jack goes, but Jack insists that he ordered Teddy Hanlin not to shoot. Jack then gets a call from David Palmer, who says that they finally uncovered the missing Drazen file from the Pentagon. He mentions an address that seemingly had nothing to do with the rest of the document, 21911 Kipling in Saugus. Jack confirms that he said "Saugus", and he tells Palmer that this is going to help them. Jack calls Tony at CTU, and he gives Tony the address that Palmer just gave him. Tony finds that it is right in the middle of Sector 26-GG. Jack realizes that Alexis wanted Morgan to cut the power in Saugus. Mason asks what Jack is doing, and Jack says that he's going to Saugus. He says that Robert Ellis was killed in New Orleans because he was about to find this address. Palmer just gave it to him. Mason says that he's going with Jack, and they leave the plaza. At Rick Allen's house, Frank is angry that Dan isn't there. Kim wants to leave, but Melanie doesn't let her leave. Kim says she just wanted to come to try and find her mom, but Melanie accuses her of coming for Rick. Melanie says that no one's leaving until Dan gets back, but Kim says that Dan's not coming back. Frank bursts into the room asking what Kim means, and Rick tells him that Gaines killed him. Furious, Frank throws a lamp at the wall. He says that it's too late to call the deal off, and that the guys they're dealing with are coming in a half hour. 06:10:27...06:10:28...06:10:29... 06:14:58 The Palmer family is eating dinner at the hotel. Sherry asks what David is going to say at the press conference. Keith says that he's going to tell the truth, but Sherry gets mad at him for getting the whole situation started when he decided to take matters into his own hands. Angry, Palmer says that what Keith did wasn't right, but they are all to blame for not being there or for covering it up. Keith says he kept his story inside for seven years, but he can't cover it up any longer. Sherry says that he's his father's son, and she accuses David of not being strong enough to become President. Suddenly, Nicole starts hyperventilating and is struggling for air. Palmer brings her over to a couch, and they call for medical attention. Crying, she apologizes to Palmer, saying that everything is her fault. Mason and Jack are driving to Saugus. Nina calls them and tells them that it's a wildlife preserve. Jack says that doesn't make sense, since Saugus is an industrial town. 06:18:37 Mason says that basically that whole day revolves around Victor Drazen's family wanting to kill Jack and Palmer since today is the two year anniversary of Drazen's death. They don't know what they're going to find out in Saugus. Jack apologizes for shooting Mason with a tranquilizer last night, and he feels better now that he knows that his family is safe. Mason looks uncomfortable. Teri is in Kim's room. She says it looks familiar, but she doesn't understand it. Phil turns on some music to help spark her memory. Phil tells her about what happened when Jack left and what happened to Kim during that time. Teri asks about her and Phil, and he says he thought there was a connection, but he thought she was scared about losing her family. Teri admits that she doesn't remember Phil at all, but being with him makes her feel good. Kim wants to leave, but Rick advises her not to, not wanting to deal with Frank. She is about to leave, but someone knocks on the door. Franks answers it, and two men walk in with a bag. They open it, and it is full of guns. Frank says that since they don't have the money, he's going to have to rob them of the ecstasy. 06:23:21...06:23:22...06:23:23... 06:27:54 Nicole tells Palmer that she's fine. Palmer prepares to go down to his press conference, but as he is about to leave, he turns to his family. He tells them it's a test for all of them. They need the love and support of one another. Palmer goes into the elevator and heads to the press conference. 06:29:53 Teri doesn't find any help with her memory from her date book. She finds events that she can't remember such as Yvonne's birthday and a conference call with Kitty but finds a date with Phil in it, and Phil tells her about it. The doorbell rings, and Phil's friend Chris arrives. Chris goes to greet Teri, but she is frightened by Chris' gun. Phil asks him to excuse them for a moment. He says that Chris is a friend of his, but Teri reminds him that she doesn't know either of them. Phil says that he just wants her safe, but he'll have Chris stay outside. He says that she's going to have to trust him, and Teri agrees. Outside, Jovan Myovic is talking to Andre Drazen on the phone. He says there is interference in the house, but he will soon go in to kill Teri. 06:33:16 David Palmer arrives at his press conference and takes the podium. He tells about the phone call from Maureen Kingsley that set off all of the events that happened during the day. He mentions the businessmen who financed his campaign efforts, and how he misjudged them. Carl Webb, who is watching the conference with the other financiers, says he'll take care of it, but Bob Jorgensen, another one of the financiers, tells him that it's too late. 06:34:29...06:34:30...06:34:31... 06:38:59 In the conference, Palmer says he has given the tape to the Justice Department and it will implicate the men who acted up. He again says that the men were not acting under his influence. He says that Keith is ready for whatever will happen to him, but all he will be guilty of is not reporting the accident. He says that Nicole was the victim of a horrible crime, and that she should not be a source of information. At CTU, Nina is told about the hit on the safe house. Tony admits that he knew about it, and he didn't tell Nina because Mason didn't want Jack to know. Nina says it's her fault because she left Teri and Kim, and she calls Mason, who is with Jack on their way to Saugus. Nina asks why Jack wasn't told, but Mason ignores her and covers up her questions to make it sound like she's asking about where they are. He hangs up on Nina, and, knowing that Nina is about to call him, borrows Jack's phone and turns off the battery. Nina gets Jack's machine as Mason fakes a call. 06:42:57 Jack says they are near the address. Jack tells Mason about Victor Drazen's various offenses, and that Jack's team took him out two years ago. He says that Andre and Alexis pulled together a terrorist cell without them knowing, which was quite impressive, especially considering they were able to get Jamey Farrell to turn against them. Mason asks why they'd pay so much to turn off all of the power, but they don't know. Suddenly, Jack and Mason see a new power transformer in the field. Jack openly wonders why this would be a wildlife preserve, since there is no water, birds, or animals. The ecstasy dealers show up at Rick's house. They ask why Rick and Kim are there, but Frank promises that they're fine. He demands to see the ecstasy. Frank confirms that it is genuine. The man asks for the money, and as Frank goes to open the bag that would have the money, he pulls out a gun and turns it on the man, but not before he pulls out a gun as well. Suddenly, almost everyone in the room appears to have a gun out. After a standoff, the man puts his gun down. Angry, Frank smashes Rick in his injured shoulder, " All this because you couldn't keep my brother alive?" 06:47:22...06:47:23...06:47:24... 06:51:47 Nina calls the hospitals to check and see if they are there. Tony tells her that he sent someone to the Bauer house, but he's going to call and check. In addition, they are tracing Kim's phone call and checking the areas around there. Frank puts the ecstasy in his bag. He grabs a gun and hits the man in the nose with it. Frank jokes at him, when the man gets up and says something to Frank. When Frank tells him to speak up, he says that he has the right to remain silent. Suddenly, cops come in from all sides, shoot one man, and arrest everyone else in the room, including Kim. Kim tells them that she wasn't a part of the deal, but they take her in. Still in the press conference, Palmer bears responsibility for not knowing what was going on inside of his family. He says that although he made a mistake, he was not the only one in public office to do so, and he asks them to still consider electing him. He leaves the podium and goes to the next room. Keith is there waiting for him. He says that he loves him, and they hug. 06:55:25 Phil is showing Teri photographs of Jennifer and Emily Parslow, his daughters. He informs her that she never met them, because they decided to leave his family out until she reached a decision about being with him. The teapot whistles, and as Phil leaves to take care of it, Teri notices a box that Kim made for her. Chris then enters and asks where the restroom is. Jovan Myovic quickly enters the house. He shoots Chris twice, killing him, and Phil once, injuring him. He points the gun at Teri and asks where Kim is, promising to make it painless for both of them if she tells him where she is. Teri doesn't know, and Myovic raises his gun to kill her. Suddenly, three shots ring out from behind them both, and Myovic falls to the ground. As Teri is crying, Tony Almeida comes in and tells her to calm down. Everything is coming back to her, and she remembers losing Kim in a car crash. Split Screen: Tony gets Teri out of the house. SWAT officers take Kim and Rick into custody. David and Keith return to the suite. Palmer comes back into the room with his family. Nicole hugs him, and Sherry passes by them both, not saying anything. Nearing dusk, Mason and Jack arrive at the address that the GPS brings them to. A helicopter comes over them. Mason asks if it is simply reconnaissance, but Jack doesn't think so. "Someone knows we're here," he says. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00' Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest starring * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Edoardo Ballerini as Frank Allard * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Vincent Angell as Phil Parslow * Navi Rawat as Melanie * Darin Heames as Krugman * Randy J. Goodwin as Newman Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Noel Gugliemi as Craig * Jason Matthew Smith as Chris * Lew Dauber as Bob Jorgensen * Jenn McCullough as Elaine * Mariah Pasos as Sam's Partner Background information and notes * Kirk Baltz is credited for this episode, but doesn't appear. * It is unclear who Mariah Pasos' character is, or even who "Sam" is. It's possible Sam refers to Officer Krugman and Pasos is the blonde woman who accompanied him on the drug bust. See also * Songs featured on 24 Day 119 119